frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
79 – The Instance: "The Great Bacon Test"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week WSVG Down! No Drops. In a surprising turn of events on Wednesday, Games Media Properties posted on their website that the World Series of Video Games is over, and the remainder of the 2007 season in Los Angeles, London and Sweden is canceled. Apparently, the WSVG was more costly than anticipated, and they just couldn’t find the revenue to keep it going. Rumors and Scuttlebutt Southpark Wins The Emmy For Make Love, Not Warcraft That’s the award for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour), where Southpark was up against Avatar: The Last Airbender, Robot Chicken, The Simpsons, and SpongeBob SquarePants. This was one of the early Emmys, announced last week. Can You Hear Me Now? European CM Salthem has re-posted the FAQ about the new voice chat feature coming in WoW 2.2. There’s nothing really new there, but if you haven’t been keeping up with the issue, there are some issues. For example: *Blizzard has acknowleged that there will be some additional proc and bandwidth drain when you use voice chat. So if you’re already running a system that suffers when WoW is up, voice chat will make it worse. *Voice Chat is not being implemented ‘across the board’ with 2.2. The update will include what you need to run it, but the functionality will only be enabled on some realms at first, and will be brought online on others as quickly as Blizzard can make that happen. Blizzplanet has the list of initial realms here. Feeling A Bit Dazed? CM Drysc this week responded to players who pointed out the following in the patch notes for version 2.2: “Defense skill will no longer reduce the chance players have to receive the Daze effect when attacked from behind by enemies.” Much ado ensued on the WoW forums, where players such as Randydeluxe said ‘enough with the daze already!’ But it sounds like it’s going to get worse, rather than better. Fishing Screen shots Wanted Blizzard is looking to fill out some pages in their World of Warcraft Guide with more screenshots, and you can help. The current goal: more screenshots of fishing. If your screenshot is selected, it will be displayed in the guide, along with your character name. Town Cryer Mike L., aka Sniygley from Firetree writes: Your show is great, but I think a female addition to the show would be awesome. I know then you couldn’t crack some of your jokes and say certain things but I think a girl would be great – Preferably Randy’s wife because she plays WoW and I hear she is a stone cold fox! LeGrande J., aka Elayor from Hyjal writes: Pre-expansion, I used to have a wardrobe mod that allowed me to swap gear out with the push of a button. This was convenient. Now that I’m enjoying lvl 70 end game content, I have and employ 3 full sets of gear. It’s a pain in my arse to keep this organized and easily accessible. I’ve tried to find a decent wardrobe like mod but can’t find one that is up to date. Do you guys know of any such mod? Yes we do. Check out Outfitter Updated. Drop Of The Week Ogri’la, Life Goes On Blizzard published a guide to the Ogri’la faction on the official site this week, and it’s a handy tool for getting as quickly as possible to exalted status, and earning one of their nice epics. Category:The Instance